fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lon'qu
Lon'qu (ロンクー Ronkū, Ronkuu in the Japanese version and Lon'zu in the non-English European versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening and a boss character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasuhttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara8.htmland in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. In the English version he is voiced by Travis Willingham. Profile ''Awakening'' Lon'qu hails from the Regna Ferox, but was born in Chon'sin. His supports reveal that he lived in the slums as a child, and that his first friend was a young girl his age named Ke'ri. However, Ke'ri was killed by bandits and her parents blamed him for her death, though later in his conversations with Cherche, he learns that Ke'ri's parents no longer hate him for her death, and have forgiven him. Out of shame, Lon'qu fled Chon'sin and arrived in Ferox, where he trained to become stronger. After honing his skills for many years, Lon'qu caught the attention of the West-Khan Basilio. Impressed by his swordsmanship, Basilio made Lon'qu his champion during the Ferox tournament. For years Lon'qu was Basilio's champion until he was challenged by "Marth" at Arena Ferox. During the duel, Lon'qu got close to Marth's chest and hesitated for a moment, allowing Marth to knock him out. Later on, it is revealed that "Marth" is actually a woman. After the battle between Marth and Chrom in Chapter 4, Basilio offers Lon'qu to Chrom as a part of his contribution in the Plegia-Ylisse war. Lissa attempts to approach him to say hello, but Lon'qu quickly shoos her away. When Chrom asks if Lon'qu is okay with joining his cause, Lon'qu gives no complaints and is willing to follow his orders. After the war, Lon'qu returns to Regna Ferox and becomes Basilio's right-hand man. It is said that he challenged Basilio to a duel, though no records of why the duel started nor the results were recorded. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Lon'qu appears as an antagonistic Mirage in the third and final of Yashiro Tsurugi's side stories. He claims to have consumed the Performa and possessed Yashiro's father, Chikaomi Tsurugi, and goads him into a fight. Upon his defeat, however, it is revealed that his antagonism was a ruse orchestrated by him, the deceased Chikaomi, and Navarre as a way for Chikaomi to test his son and train him in one final lesson. Five years earlier, after the Mass Disappearance, Chikaomi was on the verge of death when Gharnef stole his Performa. His spirit was rescued by Lon'qu, and the two have resided together in the Idolasphere as partners ever since. After Chikaomi's final lesson to Yashiro, however, his soul is finally able to rest in peace and he passes on for good, with Lon'qu vanishing along with him. Personality He has a cool personality and tends to keep things to himself. His way of talking is direct and somewhat unwieldy, likely from his lack of social grace or his foreign origins of Chon'sin. Due to the events in his childhood involving Ke'ri, Lon'qu developed gynophobia out of fear of having another woman who becomes too close to him get killed. As a result of his gynophobia, he often gets nervous when speaking with female members of the army; his Event Tile conversations with a female member also support this. In support conversations, it is shown that Lon'qu can suppress his gynophobia in certain situations, such as when Lissa is placed under Lon'qu's protection by Chrom in order to thwart an assassination attempt. When asked by Sully about his weakness during battle, he explains that he manages to ignore it when placed in a life-or-death situation, while his supports with Miriel reveal that his phobia is not triggered by animals or statues. His support conversations with Nowi show that his phobia doesn't trigger with her for unknown reasons. In his supports with Gregor and Vaike, he is shown that his pride in his swordsmanship can lead to something of a reckless temper and irritability when it is questioned. Lon'qu admires Basilio for his strength and skill. He seeks to become a worthy man in his eyes and constantly trains to obtain the necessary skills. Basilio in turn holds Lon'qu in high regard as one of the best warriors in Ferox and even brags that he has the makings to become a Khan himself. Ironically Lon'qu can also be seen as a foil to the seemingly carefree Khan, disliking indulgences such as alcohol and unhealthy foods. Lon'qu is shown to be considerably humble, and dislikes flattery from others, even from his own spouse. In the Summer Scramble DLC chapter, Lon'qu reveals that one of his childhood pastimes was playing with bugs and admiring their appearances. Along with the Five-Anna Firefight DLC, both chapters hint that he cannot handle hot temperatures, likely due to his time spent in frigid Regna Ferox. He is the most deft at peeling potatoes in the army. His birthday is October 10. In Game Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |55% |20% |75% |75% |55% |30% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +3 | +3 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Vaike *Gregor *Lon'qu's Children Class Sets |} Overall ;Base Class Lon'qu's stats fit that of a standard Navarre-based Myrmidon; he benefits from his high skill and speed, allowing him to double many opponents reliably and having a high chance for critical attacks and skill activation. However, his average strength growth may hamper him somewhat, and he is somewhat fragile in terms of defense growths especially since not only are his growths low, but his caps are quite low as well. His resistance is very low too, but Supported/Married with a magic unit like Miriel, he will easily overcome that and actually gain a decent surge of Defense if Miriel was promoted to a Dark Knight or Skill if she is a Sage. Luckily, he starts off with Avoid +10 to help keep him from getting hit and gains Vantage once he levels up to 10 to potentially prevent an unnecessary death in all classes. Lon'qu is the first Myrmidon-type character in the game, obtained 10 chapters before the next Swordmaster, Say'ri, is recruited. If properly trained by then, Lon'qu will exceed her upon her recruitment. Even with the higher base stats of his female counterpart, Lon'qu would be a better choice, especially if his sword class is A and his Speed is 30 or above. With a Brave Sword or one of the legendary blades, he can run circles around cavalry and even Generals. If you are really tied between the him and Say'ri, you can always use both. In most situations, open-field maps usually have less heavy armor, and more Pegasi and long range enemies. With the two paired as Swordmasters or Lon'qu as your Assassin, they can quickly clear the map with some of your own flying units and a couple of magic/bow users or characters like Donnel. All in all, Lon'qu serves well as a front line character, but should not be left alone to be ganged up on by the enemy. Nevertheless, he is an effective unit in the long run. Lon'qu's first promotion option is the Swordmaster, which provides Astra, which combined with his high skill rating, can increase his killing rate. Paired with a Killing Edge, this combo can lead to a potential x7.5 damage which is definitely a possible outcome due to his high skill. Swordfaire, which boosts his strength by 5 when wielding a sword, is prime for Lon'qu to use in his base classes, as this will help overcome his low strength. As an Assassin, Lon'qu is has more Skill and is stronger, but less defensive. He also gains the usage of Bows which are good ranged options to add to his assets. Lethality serves well for him in case he can barely damage particularly defensive units like Generals and Great Knights, allowing him to instantly kill them. However, the activation rate is very low. Pass is worth considering in case he is ever caught in an enemy swarm, allowing him to escape capture and get healed if necessary. ;Reclassing Lon'qu's reclassing option are the Thief and Wyvern Rider classes. Lon'qu is slightly faster and more skilled than Gaius, but is weaker and less defensive. Lon'qu is actually stronger, faster, and more skilled than Anna, but still suffers from low defenses compared to her. Either way, Lon'qu makes a decent Thief, due to the sword prevalence and high emphasis on speed and skill, Lon'qu can feel right at home in this class and as a Trickster as well. From his thief class, he can learn Movement +1 to extend his movement range. Trickster offers Lucky Seven to give him solid and constant boost for battles for 7 turns, great for most chapter maps and even training map sessions. Acrobat, which combined with Movement +1 and Pass, makes him an extremely mobile unit, perfect for sand and forest maps. Although Gaius or Anna are better suited as Thieves due to a bit higher maximum stat modifiers in defensive areas, Lon'qu can still benefit from some time in the Thief class line. Lon'qu can find some usage in spending some time in the Wyvern Rider class. Compared to Cherche Lon'qu is again faster and more skilled, but still faces the lower defensive and offensive growths. Lon'qu will need to be wary of Wyrmslayers on Myrmidon and Mercenary type units as their speed and skill will match his, leading to heavy damage. Wind Magic also will be problematic due to the lower resistance growths. Though Lon'qu is best suited to be a Myrmidon-type unit, the skills offered in the Wyvern Rider line can aid him quite well. Griffon Rider gives him Lancebreaker, which can be quite useful by giving him an easier time as a Swordmaster or Assassin when facing Lance units. Deliverer stacked on the skill combo above and a movement boost from Boots can result in a maximum of an impressive 13 tiles. Wyvern Lord gives Quick Burn to give him a great hit and avoid bonus during the beginning of most maps. Swordbreaker can boost his Avoid rate against his agile Myrmidon and Mercenary brethren. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Heat Wave Wallbreaker Counter EX Freezing Strike Tarukaja }} Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Solitary Blade :''A skilled swordsman of Regna Ferox who is oddly skittish around women. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= }} Sword |Skill= }} As an Enemy Rarity: Sword |Skill= Killing Edge+ Ardent Sacrifice Glimmer Speed +3 Vantage 3 Spur Spd 3 |- }} Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quotes ''Awakening'' :Lon'qu/Awakening Quotes Heroes :Lon'qu/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Lon'qu - Gynophobe : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Later, he apparently challenged the West-Khan to a duel, though no record remains of why it was fought or who emerged the victor. ; Lon'qu and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Lon'qu, above all else. ; Lon'qu and Lissa : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Lissa decided to leave Ylisstol and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. ; Lon'qu and Sully : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. He and Sully carried out countless missions together, and the latter became close friends with another outspoken woman, Flavia. ; Lon'qu and Miriel : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Miriel went with him and focused her studies on Ferox's unusual weather conditions. ; Lon'qu and Maribelle : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Maribelle, for her part, could not stand her new home's nonsensical laws and eventually guided both khans to an era of reform. ; Lon'qu and Panne : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Panne had no problems with the cold winters and would often forage for rare snow herbs used in steaming pots of tea. ; Lon'qu and Cordelia : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cordelia exhibited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Lon'qu and Nowi : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. His wife, Nowi, disliked the cold Feroxi winters and used her gift for theatrics to secure everything from fur coats to long tropical holidays. ; Lon'qu and Tharja : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and time again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Lon'qu and Olivia : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. When the West-Khan sent Olivia on errands across the globe, Lon'qu accompanied her without fail and ensured her safety. ; Lon'qu and Cherche : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cherche knit many wool caps to shield her husband from the bitter Feroxi winters and, of course, a cap for her dear wyvern, Minerva. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U 3DS Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lon'qu is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Lon is Gaelic for blackbird, a symbol of unluckiness, likely an allusion to the painful, agonising nature of his past. On the other hand, "qu" most likely derives from the Chinese qù (pronounced "chu"), which can be translated as "quiet", "alone", "distance", or "departure", a distinct reference to his inclination towards solitude and isolation from human company. Trivia *Lon'qu's Japanese voice actor also did the voice of Navarre from the ''Fire Emblem'' anime. *Lon'qu shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Brady, Fire Emblem FatesGaron, Ogma, and Camus. ** He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Validar (also from Awakening), Niles, and Saber (In Gaiden's remake, ''Shadows of Valentia''). *Lon'qu's Official Art, portrait, and confession CG all show him from a profile - he is the only character in Awakening whose head-on view is never quite seen. **However, it is seen in certain Cipher cards and in his Heroes art. *Lon'qu's official artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge, alongside a single black butterfly perched atop the blade end of his sword's sheath. *A set of map sprites featuring Lon'qu as a Hero exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters